The Science in the Love
by doctortiffanytaylor
Summary: this is replacing and existing story. its a attempt at an in character bb wedding read and review


**The Science in the Heart**

Author: doctortiffanytaylor

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rating: K+

A/N: This little idea just kind of came to me while trying to write a BB fic. I have read others and they never seem to get it quite right. That's what I was trying to do here. If you think I came close or if you think I am totally off then please review and tell me. First timer so I can only improve right? Oh and the POV varies throughout but it starts out in Angela's POV. I had this posted under a different title but I got through with class early today and kinda got inspired and ended up pulling this up and making it super long so here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to rich people and I am in college so I live on cheese-its and diet coke. Most definitely not rich.

Spoilers: Well not directly but yeh there are some drabbled throughout

It was my turn to give a speech and to be honest I hadn't prepared it but then I looked at you and it came to me. A memory I hadn't registered till this moment seeing you two sitting next to each other and as usual engaging in conversation only the two of you hear. So I stand and begin. "You dance in the kitchen when you cook. When you think no one is looking you let loose and start out slow and get comfortable with the new freedom you let loose. I've caught you more than you know and sometimes I interrupt you and watch you blush but sometimes I just watch. My favorite one was when you were making some kind of sauce and you were listening to some song I can't remember. You started at your hips as usual but instead of easing your way through the way you usually do you began just out right dancing with that wooden sauce spoon and singing off key. You put your whole heart into that moment. You let your hair down and you spun and you took on this little open you with no fears and no worries. I have never been more jealous of anyone in my life. You were so free. I watched then entire display and then quietly backed out near the end of the song and made a much louder entrance on my second time inside the apartment. You smiled and explained what you were cooking and we sat and had our dinner as planned." I pause as I see you blushing.

"I don't eat with you a lot so I don't know if you do this often but I had to drop some case information off once and you were in your kitchen cooking something and listening to music and at first I am not going to lie I just watched cause your hot but you did the same thing. You launched into to this totally free version of yourself that danced and sang off key and completely had not one worry in the world. I did the same thing I watched and then snuck out and made a much louder second entrance. People who do stuff like that are meant to be together. So in short what I'm saying is you to are meant to be together. Congratulations! I love you guys!" I drink down my champagne and you both are blushing now but I see the whispered 'We love you too' on your lips and I smile.

"Angela lets go. We both are expected to be up at like some unnatural 6am for breakfast with the adorable couple." Jack Hodgins waves his hand at his wife of one year who is giggling at her speech with one of the other patrons at the rehearsal dinner. He shakes his head and walks back to get her when he sees a light reflecting in on the dock of the absolutely beautiful lakeside hall they chose to hold the dinner at. He walks back curious to see what is going on at the beautiful setting. Then he sees it. The scientist smiles at the scene before him. He admits he has always thought they would have a good "chemistry" but beyond that he was skeptical, but what he sees makes him see what everyone else has for the past 6 years.

Wearing the suit jacket he was wearing inside and little black dress that seemed to hold some unknown significance to them and barefoot is the almost always logical and reasoning Dr. Temperance Brennan and dancing with her and holding on to her like she might float away is the happiest looking man he has ever seen. "Coming Jack?" he looks back to see his own love standing at the car smiling. He steals one more glance at the pair and heads to his car.

Special Agent Seeley Booth looks at her directly and smiles. "What was the song?" he asks never losing her gaze.

She smiles and laughs a little on the inside. "Ours." She giggles her face falling into his chest.

He lowers his mouth down to her ear and begins in a lullaby tone. "I'm hot blooded," he begins the same ridiculous giggles, "check it and see, got a" the giggles take over him and they stand in there embrace of giggles that are quietly muffled by each other's shoulder. "Bones, "he manages, "mine too." The giggles erupt again as they stand there holding each other.

To the outside world they look like a beautiful couple who dance together to prolong their time together before the most romantic day of their lives. To them they are a collection of moments and conversation that make the romantic moonlight and the gaze of stars the funniest moment the two have shared. So while the world may see the beautiful they get the much better hilarious reality of love that doesn't come from moons, stars, or champagne.

She had never been one for traditions and the whole concept of marriage was just that and she didn't like it any better. Then again she had never met a Seeley. A person so determined to make her live a little and see what other people saw in her that it was sometimes sickening. Someone who ate macaroni and cheese with the same boyish expression she had watched his son expose while riding a carousel and the someone who even though she constantly refused it offered bite of pie after bite of pie. So when the line got well tripped over as they would explain it to each other 1 year and ½ ago it became apparent that some traditions for sake of compromise would be allowed. The ridiculous ones like wearing the same shirt to watch every hockey game if they were winning to the ones she even found endearing like the same story about a boy who seemed to be defying gravity and falling up that always seem to put Parker to sleep. So 6 months ago when he had tried so hard to make that perfect dinner and that perfect ambiance to ask her the question he was so afraid to ask she had to smile at the irony 

that after the trip to the emergency room to treat the 2nd degree burns he obtained on his right hand they ended up sitting at their tradition; The diner with pie and fries and coffee.

"So, why try the big fancy dinner thing in the first place?" she had asked oblivious to his nerve racking reason.

"I was going to ask you to marry me and spend the rest of your life bound to a piece of paper." He stated still wincing at the bandage adorning his hand.

At first she had giggled and then noticing the wincing and somewhat hurt face she had realized he wasn't kidding. She sat up straight to once again explain her reason as to why she though marriage was just culturally wrong she had a thought and when she opened her mouth the word that came out even surprised her a bit and it sure shocked the hell out of him. "Okay."

That's how she ended up at this moment; Standing by her car outside of the diner at 8:07am watching the wedding party arrive for the planned breakfast before she got married. She watched as Angela and Cam chatted and her best friend from Grad school smiled at their recounting of memories. She watched as the men of the day laughed and looked occasionally at their watches. The only thing she didn't see was him. And she sure wasn't going in there alone.

He had arrived about two minutes before her at 8:04am and watched and waited because he wasn't about to go in there alone without her and when she finally arrived he couldn't approach her. He stood watching the woman in the silver Mercedes and he swore that when she pulled in to the parking space she had clutched the steering wheel of her car and said a prayer. He had watched as she herself surveyed the tiny crowd of people in the diner and he had taken her in as she stepped out of the car. She was wearing a reddish shirt that he was sure at some point Angela had told him the exact color of and pair of brown suit-ish shorts and flats. He loved that she wore flats. "I am tall enough and they are a comfortable option." He could still hear her words in his ears. She was beautiful when she looked nervous and like she might faint. It was a girlish vulnerability that he loved to see her wear.

"Good morning." He smiled sneaking up behind her and stealing a kiss from her cheek.

"I can't kiss you back. I am sorry. I am getting married today. He's kind of the possessive alpha male jealous type. He might hit you if I did." She spoke without looking at him.

"I believe your right about that hitting me part but I think I could take it." He grabbed her arm and spun her on her heels. He looked her in the eyes and froze.

"Well you spin me around and bring me close enough to kiss you but you do nothing. Chicken?" she smiled slyly.

He pulled her into him and kissed her gingerly on the lips. "You already had coffee."

"And you stared at me before you came over here." She sighed surveying the crowd once again. "Booth, let's do this."

"You got it Bones." He placed his hand on the small of her back and walking step in step they entered the diner.

He had always been one for traditions. Family, religious, work-related, and holidays all seemed to have them. But then again he had never met a Temperance before. A woman who would work herself into malnourishment not for and kind of personal recognition but because there was justice to be served and remains to be identified, and a woman who was always so literal about everything it made him cringe and smile at the same time. He had never met a woman who could honestly not see how perfect she was other than just her countless academic achievements. He had never met a woman so dedicated to other people and the best way she could help them. And when one night while doing paper work he asked her, like a nervous 12 year old boy, if he kissed her would she punch him and she stood up to what seemed like back away and ended up falling into his lap that her make him laugh so hard he almost cry line was, "Well I was going to say that wasn't a good idea but I guess the 9.8m/s that is applied by gravity has other plans." They did kiss in fact they did a bit more than that and he should not have been surprised because he would be the first tell you that he had never met a Temperance before.

The memory is now engraved forever. It's of you standing at the window of that beautiful house on the grounds of the gardens you found through that author friend of yours whose name now escapes me. You look sweet. I have heard Angela call you that as a term of affection before this day but to be honest I don't understand most terms of affection of most things Angela says. You have always been such an authority figure to me and seeing you look like a…girl is a little unnerving. I have to admit I don't know what you see in a former jock with about half the true intelligence I see you convey on a daily basis I don't question it because of this moment. You don't have on your gown yet and you stand simply in a robe and loose hair and barefoot. As your former grad student I feel I must not think of you as anything but Dr. Temperance Brennan but there is a little irrational piece of myself that wishes for just a moment that I could know about you what he knows about you.

"Zach, hey I was wondering when I would get to see you alone before this thing goes down or something Angela said." You smile at me from ear to ear and that irrational Zach comes up in me again.

"Why would you want to talk to me? Matters in this area are not my best." I reply honestly. I know nothing of your desire to marry and to be honest beyond the biological idea of sexual yearning you not wanting children yourself I question why you find sex a need.

"Zach I am not going to be a different person when I come in the lab or when I am outside the lab or when I am anything. I am still Dr. Temperance Brennan and I am still an Anthropologist and I am still the doctor who chose you to be her grad student Zach. It's like I carried a recessive gene for marriage and like in the case of the spotted owl unlike other species that show the dominant traits I show both. It's like the marriage is just a small part of me and not the dominant part okay Zach?" you finish still looking out that window.

"Dr. Brennan it will always be a pleasure working with you and while I am not sure exactly the spotted owl analogy I do know that the need for human companionship is great and that you and Agent Booth have both seemed to have found a certain degree that is immeasurable in a lab of human understanding." I reply. You are now looking at me smiling. I am not sure what I said but the tiny furrow of uncertainty that was creasing your brow is now gone and you hug me.

I am not sure if love does or does not exist but for a few moments in that room on a day most people make all about them you managed to make it about me and you with a simple collegiate hug. I have never been more honored than in that moment or possibly more loved.

I have been staring at it now for an hour. Its only 12:13pm and I still have over 4 hours before I get to see you again and to be honest I am a little glad. The time gives me something I haven't had to do since before we got together. I get to fantasize. But instead of how your hair would fall as your head fell back in ecstasy I get to image how I get to wake up not just some mornings but every morning with you there. How I get to observe every little inner rant your eyes do when you come up on something in the New York Sunday Times crossword that stumps you. I get to fantasize about opening our stuff. Little stuff like mail and closet and cabinets and food are suddenly the most amazing objects. The "it" I have been staring at is the silver band that makes it all possible. I look inside. A tiny little gold bone that I am told by Zach is the base of the spine bone. Of course he used some bone term but that's what it boils down to. I chose this bone because that's what you are to me. You're a base. Something that brings back down the literal world when my own fantasies get to big or my own moments of self cursing get too loud. You are my Bones.

I have been staring at it now for an hour. Its only 12:13pm and I still have over 4 hours before I get to see you again and to be honest I am a little glad. The time gives me something that I have never really had before and it's a chance to sit back and fantasize about what this all really means. What marriage is really going to be for us? It's going to be us. I mean not just us like now us but us like "our" us. I have never thought of the "our" part of marriage before today. The part that makes a Dr. Temperance Brennan and a Special Agent Seeley Booth an "us". I still am not quite sure what it is but for some reason staring at the silver band that I have in my possession it is a bit more clear than I had previously recounted it ever being.

As the maid of honor and biggest cheerleader of this relationship Angela Montenegro-Hodgins was a little more bubbly than most but when after leaving the quietly ring observing bride only to catch the groom in the same thoughtful stare into the piece of jewelry she found herself in a sort of calm and tearful joy. They sat parallel to one another across the large house of Hannah Stoma who had been so gracious to her favorite competing mystery writer to her let her borrow for the ceremony and reception and yet in the unique Booth and Brennan way they had managed to make only themselves visible and the rest of the world disappear.

My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan and I am a Forensic Anthropologist. I do not believe that love truly exists, I don't believe I could stand being in a relationship with an alpha male possessive jackass, and I don't believe in marriage.

My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and I am an FBI agent. I believe in family, tradition, and I want to fall in love with a woman who thinks I am the greatest thing since sliced bread. I think that 'squints' are useful but in person I can't stand them.

I take a step forward and imagine the evolution chart on my office wall. I am still Dr. Temperance Brennan and a Forensic Anthropologist I just believe in love.

I am standing here watching her and I am blown away. I am still Special Agent Seeley Booth but I now know what real family means.

A couple of steps still envisioning that chart and still Dr. Temperance Brennan and I love that alpha male jackass I am walking towards.

I am sure that everyone else is shocked you are even doing this but I am not because I am Special Agent Seeley Booth and I believe in tradition and I know it's ours to shock the hell out of people.

I make it to the altar and take your hand so nervous I could vomit if I did that which I do not. My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan and I have evolved and I am getting married.

You take my hand matching it in nervous grip and I remind myself. I am Special Agent Seeley Booth who is marrying the woman who thinks he is the greatest thing and she is looking at me through the most beautiful set of 'squint' eyes I have ever seen. Maybe there not such a bad people after all.

My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth and I am a Forensic Anthropologist and best -selling author. I am highly regarded in my field and well-known among my peers.

My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and I am an FBI agent and former sniper. I am highly respected and well-known among my peers.

"Hey Booth." She whispered with a since of girlish glee in her voice and smile he swore was ten feet wide spread across her face.

"Yes Bones?" he whispered back sure she would say something about how she loved him.

"Mulder and Scully, I get that now. I Googled it yesterday. I forgot to tell you. That's actually quite humorous." She whispered back to him as they stood there listening to the priest recite the usual before giving Booth the go ahead to recite his vows.

"Bones," he began ready to say his well prepared vows. He stopped looked at her and said, " I promise never to have you detained by homeland security again. Even if it was the best thing I ever did."

Brennan smiled. Her equally impressive self written vows now forgotten she said, "I promise to never again shoot you and I never will kick you in the testicles."

"Are you finished?" the shocked priest asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Well then rings. Give them to each other and repeat after me."

The couple did as they were told and with a simple question asked by the still quite shocked priest they both replied "I will."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife or as I am instructed by Dr. Brennan to inform you wife and husband because the placement of man before women is archaic and…you are married. Kiss the bride kid." He smiled at the couple.

For a few seconds my heart stopped. I was a wife.

For a few seconds my heart stopped. I was a husband.

"_For a few seconds on that day not to long ago something so unnatural that even the most logical of us deemed it immeasurable. A man married a woman and a Forensic Anthropologist and a Special Agent solved the world's oldest mystery. Does love in science exist? Happy 20th Mom and Dad."_

_ LOVE ALWAYS_

_ THE PITIFUL FRESHMAN_

Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth shut the card her husband had handed her with tears matching his own in her eyes.

"Bones, you still hot blooded?" he asked fingering the mail.

"Booth, all mammals are hot blooded. But before you roll your eyes, yes I am." She picked up her crossword and furrowed her brow and began the inner rant about the word that just could not come to mind.

'No more fantasizing man.' He thought to himself this moment is real.

So what do you think? Review please.


End file.
